Imoutouto
by S.Walden
Summary: Takeru is snooping around where he doesn't belong. PWP Yamakeru and other warnings inside. One-shot.


Imoutouto

A/N: I don't usual post PWP, but here you go. Yamakeru is my secret OTP, you know. Let me know what you all think and I may post more. I'm sure I have folders of this stuff somewhere.

Warnings: Incest, yaoi, imouto fetishes, and condom fun. So don't read if any of that scares you.

* * *

><p>Takeru wasn't going to be gotten rid of as easily as being told, 'Go watch cartoons.' He wasn't a little kid anymore and knew when his brother was just trying to get him out of his hair. So, quietly, he decided he would find out what his brother was up to and tell on him. Takeru eased to his older brother's room and waited a moment, listening to make sure his sibling wouldn't catch him. Takeru opened the door. His brother wasn't in there and then Takeru noticed the shower running. He grumbled, thinking <em>If all he wanted as a shower, he could've said so.<em>

"Oniichan~~"

That was when Takeru noticed his brother's laptop open, playing videos of what he quickly learned were brothers doing bad things to their little sisters. Takeru was a little confused, although he had an idea of what porn was, he wasn't sure why his brother watched _this kind_. Curious, Takeru sat down and watched and his body began to feel warm and he was growing uncomfortable. He thought about turning it off when he realized that he had bad thoughts like this once or twice with his own brother and the girls on the screen reminded him of himself... so did_ his_ big brother think like these, too?

His brother's showers were always thirty minutes to the T, so he was sure he had time to enjoy this. _After all, big brother, it's your fault you left this open for me to get into. Just don't tell anyone you told me to stay out..._

Takeru delicately touched between his legs as he reacted to what he was seeing and hearing. He thought about his brother in the next room... had he done it _here_ or was he doing it _now_? This thought excited Takeru further as he imagined what was going on behind that mostly-closed bathroom door.

Yamato had always been beautiful and damn near godlike in Takeru's eyes, even now, when the two were starting to drift apart. However, was that because of school, Yamato's band, or something else?

_Is he purposely keeping us apart?_ Takeru wondered. _So, what he really wants is..._

Takeru looked into his older brother's eyes, the lashes dripping with water from the shower. His form was mostly obscured behind the curtain, but Takeru could still see what was going on...

_"Big brother, wh-"_

_"Don't call me that... Aren't you getting too old for that?"_

_Hmm, he has been sensitive about that lately. I guess I know why..._ Takeru thought, his fantasy fleeting as he realized he was still just sitting on his brother's bed, stroking through his shorts. _I can have __**so much fun **__with this._

"I bet Yamato's thinking about me right now... he's such a horrible brother, all the time..." Takeru chuckled to himself. "I wonder... what he wants to do to me?"

Takeru could already feel the warmth of his sibling's breath against his thighs. He was so big already, Takeru was starting to poke out from his waistline. Gasping, Takeru unzipped his pants and pulled his cock through. He pictured his brother's teeth nipping at him, then his tongue exploring over, eager to find out if they tasted the same. "Brother..." Takeru breathed, falling back. The comforter fluffed around him and he could smell the mix of age-old sweat and cigarettes... and God only knows what else, since they never washed the bedding. "Big brother," he groaned, tracing the underside of himself with one hand and using the other to feel the tension in his loins lower. "Everything's full... I need you to empty me." Takeru then gripped his cock completely with one hand and jerked, still able to smell his brother's scent. He hadn't spent much time in this room since his brother started middle school and Takeru found his mind wandering, wondering what other secrets he was hiding from him. There were posters of other local bands and next to the bed was an endtable. A lamp. An alarm clock. A drawer._ I wonder what's in there._

Takeru stopped a second, taking time to catch his breath and explore his big brother a little further. He opened the drawer. Aside usual things, he found some kind of liquid, condoms, and nearly took off a finger from a loose guitar string shoved half-hazardly inside. Before he stopped altogether, though, he discovered something more odd: a tied off condom tucked behind the lamp. Takeru reached for it. _Still warm!_ he realized. He looked down at himself, standing straight out. He was beginning to drip onto the floor. _I have to hurry anyway._ He placed everything back as he found it, save one condom which he slipped on himself._ I can leave you presents, too, big brother._ Takeru then resumed where he was, watching the remainder of the video in front of him.

He found himself calling out just as eagerly as the girl's underneath their brothers, all explaining stupidly about how much they wanted him and the even more ridiculous things they wanted _from_ him. _Would Yamato want me to ask him to come inside me?_ Takeru wondered, feeling the start of his climax nearing as a wave jolted him. _Big brother's warmth inside me... would that feel good?_

"Big brother, come inside me," Takeru whispered the words at first, as if trying out a new curse word. "Come inside me," he repeated, finding that his voice was starting to break and that each time he begged, he felt himself growing one step closer to what he really wanted.

"I can't hold it any longer. I'm-" cried one of the girls, before letting out a long wail. Takeru imagined himself doing such a thing and realized he had something a little different... _If I... I would... onto him..._ Takeru thought, his body starting to seize up. He held his hips high as his orgasm hit, watching the bag at the the end of his cock fill with seed. Even when he found himself comfortably against the bed again, he was still squirming in his hand. _What did I just do...? _he realized finally. _My big brother's going to kill me!_

Takeru hurried to try and put himself back into all the right places as the shower turned off. He placed the baggie on his brother's pillow and hurried back into the living room... well, almost. He did stay near the bedroom door, opened slightly, to watch his brother's puzzled expression. He tried to sustain a giggle.

* * *

><p>Yamato already hated himself, as usual, when he stepped from the shower. He dried off and wrapped a towl around his waist before going back to his bed. He shut the laptop with a slam and growled to himself. He noticed the sheets were unusually warm and thought maybe he had taken a shorter shower than usual. Then, as he laid back he felt something equally warm and squishy roll across his shoulder. Confused, he held the condom in his hand, immediately knowing it wasn't the one he had just used... since he tossed them very soon after, the need to clean himself outweighing the need to clean his room. <em>And... not to be weird, me, but this seems... er... more full than normal?<em>

The blonde glanced around. "Takeru?" _Couldn't be. But... if it was..._ Yamato felt his insides melt. He thought about calling out to his brother again, but didn't want to have to explain what was going on if it hadn't been him... so instead, he took a breath and put all the evidence away, got dressed, and joined his sibling out in the living room. He had fallen asleep watching some stupid documentary.

_See? Yamato, stop being so __**hopeful**__._ the older brother thought, watching the other sleep from where he sat down at the dining table. _You couldn't keep yourself in check for five minutes..._ he scolded himself, trying to distract his thoughts by reading a nearby book, but he couldn't keep his eyes from averting to his brother and his mind from hearing him call out for him. Red in the face, Yamato went back to his room, slamming the door. He leaned against it. _Why? Why is today so bad?_ he thought, tracing the length under his jeans.

"Niisan," Takeru said, giving a knock. He clasped his hands behind his back, pressing an ear to the door. "When are you going to come out and spend time with me?"

_Come out. Spend time with you. God, never_. the older sibling thought, then opened the door. "What? You can't amuse yourself?" The joke only he would understand, he figured, and gave a smile.

"Actually," Takeru started, putting his foot in the door. Yamato stepped back but his little brother just forced himself closer, "I was amusing myself a moment ago... Oniichan."

"D-Don't call me that," the older brother ordered and shoved his sibling back. "God, you're such a baby, you know that? What are you even going on about?"

"I think you know," Takeru smiled, then pressed his brother's legs against the bed, forcing him down. Takeru reached an arm out to Yamato's waist and lower, feeling the start of the firm heat underneath. "Obviously, you're the one unable to amuse himself."

"T-Takeru-" Yamato started, turning away. "Don't just pretend like this to make me happy. I know you don't like this."

"How would you know when we barely know one eachother?" Takeru said, climbing on top of him. He was starting to get excited, too, only driven further as their hips met. He watched his older brother's chest rise and fall with anticipation. "No wonder you're going insane trying to fill the void."

"Takeru, it's just a stupid kink... we can't, you know that."

"Why? It's not like you would knock me up or anything..." the other said, leaning over him, then pressing a kiss to his lips. Yamato trembled underneath him, but gave in quickly, forcing his tongue through with a loud groan. For a second, he was lightheaded and this woke him from his true-to-life dream and he shoved Takeru aside, to the younger's disappointment. "Aw, did I do something wrong?"

"Takeru. You know _why_ I can't do this."

"It's nothing like that," Takeru started, holding a hand to his brother's cheek. "I've always thought about you this way... I just didn't know how strange you were." He began to laugh, making Yamato look like a _to_mato.

"Shut up, Takeru," Yamato muttered, "What I do is my business."

"I'm your little brother. My existance is to get into your business. Or... get into other things that are yours..."

Yamato wanted to protest, but Takeru was on top of him again, gently massaging the aching between his older brother's legs. Then, he kissed him again, holding him down with his free hand. Yamato whined as the slithering heat found it's way into his mouth and decided it was time he played Takeru's game and used _his_ free arm to grasp Takeru. The boy cried out and buried his face into Yamato's shoulder, "Oniichan."

Yamato gasped hungrily, grasping at Takeru quickly, then unzipping his shorts, bringing out the sticky cock. "Hey," he breathed, "So, it was you... who left that here."

Takeru nodded and cried out with a smile as his brother started to pump him and unable to hold his older sibling down any longer, let go and tossed his arms around him. "Oniichan.. you feel good..."

"I know that," Yamato remarked, giving his younger brother a hard tug.

"Hey, that hurts..."

"Don't be so spoiled, then," the other retorted.

Takeru sat up, looking down at his brother's hand still tightly grasping him. Dazed, Takeru didn't even bother to mess with the zipper and forced Yamato's pants down to his knees, and hastier, pulled the hard cock into his mouth.

Yamato tensed under him and struggled to catch his breath as that same slithering heat that had probed him earlier was now pulling at him. "T-Takeru-!"

The younger boy smiled and took him deeper. Yamato glanced down, watching the fluffy-haired blonde bobbing against him. Suddenly, Takeru stopped when he tasted the salty precursor to his brother's climax. Yamato whined, throwing his head back in frustration.

"What? Don't want to be inside your little brother?" Takeru remarked.

"Takeru, that's going too far," the blonde cried, grabbing a nearby pillow and covering his face.

"...but, I want you inside me," the little brother insisted earnestly. "It's supposed to feel good, right?"

"It's your first time?!" the other barked in muffled disbelief. "I can't... I just can't."

"No one else can..." Takeru whispered into his brother's ear, finding his way underneath the pillow of shame and tossing it aside. "Only you were made for me."

"Takeru..." Yamato panted. "I can't take anymore."

"Then more of a reason to pound me," Takeru breathed, standing up from the bed and removing his clothes. Yamato watched and moved out of the way as his little brother laid over the bed with his legs still over the side. He turned his face to him, "Please...? Oniichan, please...?"

Yamato felt his throat go dry as he tried to hold himself back. Instead, he choked down any hesitation and got off the bed. He took a condom and the liquid from the drawer as his brother waited patiently. That longing look is what drove him and Takeru knew it. He always had an adorable baby face and he wasn't going to waste it while he still had it, before he grew out of it like Yamato.

"I guess you don't want me after all?" Takeru urged.

Yamato spanked him, making the other cry out in pleasure. "That wasn't why I hit you," the older blonde glared, but smiled, hitting him again.


End file.
